mea_astafandomcom-20200214-history
Antoine Gratian
"My constructions are my legacy, they will tell the story of me long after I am gone..." ''- Antoine Gratian'' 'Antoine Gratian '(July 14, 1313 - April 15, 1366) was a Terrethan architect and political activist who is best known for his contributions to Terrethan city life, photography, and the First Terrethan Civil War. Early Life Born in Val Cornell in 1313 to a family of futurist thinkers, Gratian was raised to constantly think to the future and how he could contribute to it. His mother and father were strong supporters of the Praetor's, and would sometimes serve as advisers and aids to the Praetor. In 1324 when Praetor Marius came to power, the Gratian family strongly opposed him, and was forced into hiding for 3 years while Marius continued on his purge. The Gratian family supported the restoration movement lead by Junius Chratus, in an effort to remove Marius from power and reestablish the old order of Praetors. Val Gratian Project In 1332, Gratian married his University sweetheart, Lucretia Gerarda. While housing in Terretha at the time was both scarce, expensive, and of low quality, Gratian promised his new wife that he would build her her own town, right on the beach so everyday they could go out and enjoy the beach weather. In September of 1332, Gratian began planning his project. The town began construction on Terretha's west coast. The project made us of Gratian's new architectural style, using soft colors, natural designs, and mostly wood based materials, blending the buildings in fluidly with the landscape. In August 19, 1334, the town finished construction. Antoine and Lucretia moved in immediately and lived here from then on. Adult Life Once Junius Chratus was in power, he worked closely with the Gratian family to reconstruct Terretha and bring it into a new glory. Commissioned by Praetor Junius and designed by Antoine Gratian, the Terrethan Colosseum, Terretha City District 4, and the Senate building were all products of the close relationship between Antoine and Junius. Other close friends to Antoine Gratian were the Godridge family, a prominent family of inventors, scientists, and historians based in Terretha. Antoine Gratian worked closely with Septimus Godridge during the Astro 6 Project. In 1359, Antoine Gratian was appointed by Praetor Derilius as the Chief Officer of the Interior, a position which gave Gratian both political power and influence. Terrethan Civil War On November 25, 1361, when the New Order attempted to take over the Terrethan government, a young Oliver Godridge came to Antoine Gratian with a plan. A week later, on December 1, 1361, Oliver Godridge, Antoine Gratian and a several others broke into the Terretha City power plant and destroyed it. The effects of this attack affected the New Order revolutionaries most of all, damaging their plans to quickly take over the government. Throughout the Civil War, Gratian served as an leading member of the resistance forced dedicated to stopping the New Order from taking over. Death and Execution After the resistance was crushed by the New Order, Antoine Gratian was captured and sentenced to death on the Tribuline, a torture weapon designed to kill. On April 15, 1366, Antoine Gratian was executed on the Tribuline.